


Acquired Taste

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sterek Bingo 2019, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: “Be right with you!” a voice called from the back of the shop as Derek stomped the snow from his boots on a welcome mat that said “Nice to Eat You!” which Derek thought was cute. He stepped farther into the bakery and waited at the counter, his eyes trailing over the various cupcakes and muffins and cookies and scones, his mouth watering as he thought of eating something soon.





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for sterek bingo 2019 with the themes vampires and chocolate! thank you to the sterek discord server i am in for the writing sprints and for helping me come up with vampire bakery coffee drink names haha
> 
> and thank you to [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21) for reading this over for me! <3
> 
> also just a note that Derek has blue eyes as a werewolf in this but in my headcanon for this verse he hasn't killed anyone like he just happens to have blue eyes haha why? because...blue is just pretty ;)
> 
> and if it is confusing which teeth are the vampire teeth it is the same as the vampires in true blood

Derek drove through the cover of darkness and lightly falling snow, tires crunching through the slush. It was just after midnight but he had a sudden craving for chocolate and was hoping for find some kind of twenty-four-hour bakery that could satisfy his sweet tooth. Google had told him of a few promising places but he wasn’t entirely sure if they were still in business.

He turned into the parking lot and was relieved to see the lights were on, the bakery’s logo of a crimson coffee cup beside the bold font that read _Acquired Taste_ glowing like a beacon of hope in the night. He slid the Camaro into a parking spot and turned off the engine, then climbed out of the car and into the brisk winter air. His breath came out as a puff of faux smoke. Derek locked the car and hurried to the bakery.

He opened the door and felt a rush of warmth envelop him, as well as delicious scents of freshly baked bread and cookies, with undertones of coffee and chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla and cream. He took a moment to embrace the feeling as the door closed behind him, taking in the sights of the plush red booths and wooden tables, the plethora of baked goods beneath the displays on the window and behind the counter.

“Be right with you!” a voice called from the back of the shop as Derek stomped the snow from his boots on a welcome mat that said “Nice to Eat You!” which Derek thought was cute. He stepped farther into the bakery and waited at the counter, his eyes trailing over the various cupcakes and muffins and cookies and scones, his mouth watering as he thought of eating something soon. 

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing a man with messy brown hair and pale, mole-speckled skin, an upturned nose and bright golden-brown eyes. He smiled with plush pink lips in greeting and Derek felt himself instantly smiling in return.

“Welcome to _Acquired Taste_! What can I get for you?” the man asked. Derek noticed he had a nametag that read “Stiles” in scrawled handwriting, if he was reading it correctly.

“Anything with chocolate,” Derek replied, which enticed a laugh out of Stiles. Derek’s grin widened at the joyous sound.

“Well, we have chocolate chip muffins, double fudge brownies, mocha cream cupcakes, and chocolate turnovers for today,” Stiles said, gesturing to the goods on display. Derek’s stomach grumbled in anticipation.

“I’ll have a chocolate turnover and a double fudge brownie, please,” Derek said eagerly, taking his wallet out of his pocket to pay for the goods. Stiles nodded and grabbed the food with metal tongs and put the turnover and brownie into a paper bag.

“Anything else?”

Derek looked up at the blackboard behind the counter, trying to decipher the drink menu. “Could I get a...Blood Orange Frappe? Medium?” He blinked after he spoke. He had picked the first thing he could make out, and frankly, it sounded disgusting. But he was willing to give it a try.

Stiles let out a light chuckle. “Sure thing,” he said. He didn’t seem to judge Derek for being here at such a late hour, or for ordering a cold drink in the middle of winter. Derek felt a not-altogether-unpleasant heat brush his cheeks under his stubble as Stiles swept his card and handed him the receipt, then went to make his probably-very-gross drink. 

The atmosphere was quiet, the night and snow of the outside world adding a layer of hush as Stiles blended the ice. Derek held his bag of treats and stood by the counter, only feeling a little awkward. He opened his mouth to make some kind of smalltalk, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. The other man had sweet undertones to his scent, cold and fresh like cream and cherries, barely discernible from the aromas of the bakery.

After not too much time, Stiles finished the drink and handed it to Derek. His hands were cold as they brushed against Derek’s, nearly as cold as the frappe itself.

“Have a nice night!” Stiles called cheerily, smiling widely. Derek nodded back in reply, drink in one hand and bag of the chocolate he had been craving in the other as he turned to leave the shop, wondering if he should have made more of an effort of small talk, or if he would have seemed creepy if he had. He pushed open the door into the chilly darkness.

He was halfway to his car, bringing the straw of the strange concoction he had ordered up to his lips when he noticed some scribbling on the side of the cup. Curious, he brought it back slightly to read the name “Stiles” in the same scrawl that the nametag had been in beside a carefully scribed phone number. Derek smiled widely, intent on calling Stiles soon. He climbed into his car and set his bag of chocolate goods onto the seat beside him, and the Blood Orange Frappe into the cupholder.

He kept his smile the whole drive home.

~~~

Derek awoke the next morning to a murky grey sky, feeling groggy as he always did when he woke up. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned heavily, then slid off his comforter and got out of bed.

He had eaten the double fudge brownie as soon as he had gotten home last night, and it had been glorious, but he still had the chocolate turnover waiting for him for breakfast. Driving to _Acquired Taste_ had probably been one of the best decisions of his life. He took the chocolate turnover out of the bag on the counter and placed it on a plate.

The Blood Orange Frappe had been...not as disgusting as he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t his new favorite drink, at least, not because of how it tasted. He would probably have it again if he had to. He liked it because of the number on the cup, which still sat on the counter, waiting for Derek to dial the digits.

He bit into the turnover, chocolate oozing out the sides and onto his fingers, flakes of pastry crumbling onto the plate, and he moaned in delight at the taste. It was so scrumptious! Derek closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the gooey goodness against his tongue, and sliding down his throat.

He ate the turnover slowly, really taking his time to enjoy it, then washed his sticky fingers. It was about eleven in the morning, still pretty early and he didn’t want to seem too eager, so he decided to wait until later than evening to text Stiles. Until then, he went on the computer and answered some emails, and edited some photographs he had taken earlier that week. He got pretty engrossed and before he knew it, it was already five-thirty. He ran a hand through his hair and decided it would probably be a good time to send that text.

Derek grabbed the cup of the drink again, looking at the handwriting before entering the number into his phone.

**_Derek:_ ** _This is Derek. Is this Stiles? I met you at your bakery. I ordered a Blood Orange Frappe and you wrote your number on it._

That would have to do.

He sent the text and waited. It was 5:47 exactly when he sent the text and by 6 he had still not received a response. Derek decided to watch some television while he passed the time, but he ended up just flipping aimlessly between the options on the Netflix menu instead of actually watching anything, letting the previews of the shows paired with sometimes unfitting generic music choices play on the screen. His phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a new text at 6:14.

**_Stiles:_ ** _hey ;) yeah this is stiles haha. how are you?_

Derek smiled at the text.

**_Derek:_ ** _I am well. How about you? What are you up to?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _i just woke up actually lol but im good_

**_Stiles:_ ** _about to have breakfast_

Derek felt himself raising his eyebrows. He supposed, though, that if Stiles worked the night shift at the bakery most of the time that it wasn’t unusual for him to be waking up so late in the day. 

**_Derek:_ ** _What are you having?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _the usual_

**_Stiles:_ ** _how did you like your chocolate?_

Derek wondered what “the usual” was, but he figured it was probably some kind of homemade pastry and did not press. He guessed that Stiles ate a lot of delicious food. He thought back on the chocolate he had had earlier that day and the night before and smiled widely.

**_Derek:_ ** _It was fantastic. Just what I was craving._

**_Stiles:_ ** _awesome :)_

Stiles didn’t send another text for a few minutes, and Derek wondered if this was a good chance to ask if he wanted to hang out sometime or something. He waited a little bit longer before responding. He wasn’t usually very good at this kind of thing but Stiles was obviously interested if he had given him his number so he decided to just ask right out.

**_Derek:_ ** _Would you like to go see a movie sometime?_

Derek was a little nervous when there was no response at first. He set his phone down and selected a random show from the Netflix menu that was still on the tv screen and let the background noise distract him from his own nerves. The opening title sequence had just finished playing when his phone buzzed again.  


**_Stiles:_ ** _yes! the drive-in has a double-feature-creature special every month we could go to that_

**_Stiles:_ ** _this month it’s nosferatu and the creature from the black lagoon_

**_Stiles:_ ** _on wednesday 9pm?_

**_Derek:_ ** _Perfect. Looking forward to it._

**_Stiles:_ ** _;)_

Derek could feel himself smiling as he read the texts, a warm feeling of elation spreading through him at the thought of spending time with the beautiful man and his enticing cherry-cream scent. He pocketed his phone and watched the tv aimlessly, distracted as he imagined how his upcoming date might go. He could hardly wait for Wednesday.

~~~

It was 8:13 and Derek had narrowed his sweater choices down to two. He could wear the green turtleneck that his older sister Laura always said brought out his eyes, or the tighter maroon sweater with the thumbholes. He laid them both on the bed and glanced between them, eyes narrowed. Eventually he decided on the maroon.

He was already wearing darkwash jeans and a pair of black boots, having put them on right after he got out of the shower. He had trimmed his stubble and styled his hair up with a bit of gel, but hopefully not too much. He felt...presentable. 

Derek threw on his leather jacket and drove to the address Stiles had given him to pick him up at, which turned out to be a small, cozy looking house with thick curtains in the windows a few blocks from the bakery in an unassuming neighborhood. Before Derek could even turn off his car to get out and knock on the door, Stiles had come outside and was walking down the porch steps, smiling widely in a bright red pullover hoodie and khakis, with red converse. He opened the car door and slid into the seat beside Derek with a soft, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Derek responded, grinning softly back, “You look great.” And he smelled wonderful too, that cherry scent with an undercurrent of whipped cream that sent his senses alight and somehow seemed so fresh and cold at the same time, with just a touch of something bittersweet like red wine, as well as the leftover warmth of the bakery and whiffs of soap and shampoo from a shower he had had recently. His scent filled the small confines of the car, and Derek took in a deep breath, trying to be as subtle as he could.

“You do too,” Stiles replied with a tone of sincerity as Derek shifted the car back into drive and pulled away from the curb. Derek’s heart was pounding swiftly in his chest with nerves, anticipation, and excitement, and he could hear, with his werewolf ears, Stiles’s heart beating a steady, brisk rhythm as well.

“So,” Derek said as he drove through the suburbs, “Have you seen these movies before?”

Stiles chuckled lightly at that. “Actually, I have, a few times. I love old films. How about you? What movies do you like?”

Derek gave a small smile in return. “I haven’t seen the movies we’re going to see now. I usually just watch whatever.” He wracked his brain for any interesting movies he had seen that he liked, but he was drawing a blank. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he tried to think of something interesting to say. A few moments of silence passed and it occurred to him that Stiles might appreciate some music while they drove. Derek usually just drove in silence but he knew not everybody liked that. “What music do you like? We could listen to the radio or something,” Derek said.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed the power button for the stereo, which turned on the CD player instead of the radio. _How Soon is Now?_ by the Smiths blared through the speakers, already halfway through the song. “We can change it if you want,” Derek offered. He was pretty sure this was one of the mix CDs his younger sister Cora had made for him once.

“No, this is good. I love the Smiths,” Stiles said. He leaned back into his seat and looked out the window, nodding his head in time with the music. Derek glanced at him occasionally, but neither of them made any other motions to speak the rest of the drive until they reached the drive-in theater.

Derek pulled up to the ticket booth and bought both their tickets, then pulled into a parking space near the back of the venue. He turned off the car’s engine, leaving the keys slightly turned in so the dashboard would still be on as well as the stereo, and turned to Stiles, who was looking at him with a fond expression. Derek grinned back a little shyly. “I’ll buy the snacks,” Stiles offered, “They’ve got this awesome chocolate caramel kettle corn that you should really try.”

Derek nodded in agreement as Stiles left the Camaro after Derek told him what he’d like to drink. The werewolf let out a breath. He thought it was going well so far, even if he felt a little awkward. He hadn’t really been on a date in a long time. His last few relationships hadn’t gone so well. Kate, Jennifer, Matt...all of them had been disasters.

But he didn’t know why he was thinking about that right now. Stiles had been really nice.

Stiles opened the door to the car carrying two sodas and a bucket of kettle corn. He set the drinks down in the cupholder and the kettle corn bucket in his lap. The clock on the car read 8:51. They were just in time for _Nosferatu_ to begin.

Stiles turned off the music and switched the stereo to the radio, tuning to the station that would give them the audio for the movie. Silence filled the car. Derek grabbed a cup, made sure it was his 7up and then took a sip from the straw. Stiles tilted the bucket of kettle corn towards him. “Want to try some?”

Derek smiled. “Of course,” he replied, dipping his fingers into the bucket and pulling out a handful of sticky chocolate caramel goodness. He popped a few pieces into his mouth and let out a noise of contentment at the taste. It was delicious. “This is really good,” he said after he had swallowed. He stuck his hand in for more.

The other man responded with a smile. Derek noticed that he wasn’t eating much, if at all, but he didn’t comment on it. Stiles did grab his cup and take a sip of his drink. He had gotten some kind of cola.

Derek wondered if he should say something, make some kind of conversation, but he didn’t get a chance because the screen lit up with the beginning of the movie and a haunted piano track played through the stereo. He focused his attention on the film before him.

He was enraptured by the sharp shadows and dark effects, the bizarre twists of the plot. He was unused to silent films but he found that he didn’t mind the age of the media and was enjoying it immensely. Derek had just finished his drink and had set it back into the cupholder when he felt something cold brush against his hand. He looked down to see Stiles had placed his hand against Derek’s.

Derek smiled to himself and clasped the other man’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers, noting how cold Stiles felt in the brisk winter night, even with the hot air of the car’s heater blowing against them. Stiles’s skin was smooth against his, and he could feel his steady pulse through his fingers. Derek’s own heart was beating rapidly in his chest with excitement as he tried to focus on the movie again after having made a move. Or had Stiles made a move first?

The music of the movie was a harsh crescendo as Stiles slowly trailed their entangled hands from where they rested beside the gearshift to rest on Derek’s thigh. Derek sucked in a sharp breath, but otherwise made no move to encourage or discourage the movement. He kept his eyes glued on the screen in front of him, his heart pounding in his ears as Stiles untangled their hands and slid his long fingers against Derek’s jean-clad thigh, squeezing the muscle gently and then rubbing smoothly against him.

Derek ripped his eyes away from the large screen in front of him to turn toward Stiles, who was looking back at him with a half-lidded gaze that looked so lustful it was almost hungry. His face was half covered in darkness and half lit by the low light of the black-and-white film, shadows and lights dancing across his face as the screen flickered with the film. He had put the half-empty bucket of kettle corn onto the floor of the car, out of the way, and was leaning close to Derek. Derek felt himself lick his lips subconsciously and watched as Stiles’s glimmering eyes darted to track the movement, then glanced back up to catch Derek’s eye.

“Is this okay?” Stiles murmured, moving ever closer, bringing his hand up from where it was resting on Derek’s thigh to cup his cheek instead, ever comforting and calming and cold all at once, smooth and silken. Derek gave an eager nod and tilted himself forward the rest of the way to seal the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Stiles was somehow still so _cold_ , but he tasted of Dr. Pepper and cherries, and the wet slide of his tongue slipping into Derek’s mouth enticed a loud moan into the stillness of the night, even above the sound from the speakers and Derek felt himself growing heated and excited, bringing a hand up to tangle into Stiles’s messy brown hair as he pushed himself over the center console of the car, trying to get the best angle even in the slight awkwardness of the position. Stiles moved languidly against him, letting out soft noises and breaths of his own, his tongue sweeping against Derek’s in delicious, tantalizing tastes.

He was getting lost in the kiss when suddenly he felt something very sharp stab into his bottom lip. He pulled back with a gasp, wondering with a small burst of terror if his fangs had come out, but it didn’t feel as if they had. He put his hand up to his lip and felt blood. Derek looked at Stiles who was staring at his lip with wide eyes, pupils blown in the low lighting of the screen. He was covering his own mouth and seemed as startled as Derek, making the werewolf wonder again if he had lost his control for a moment.

The atmosphere was tense but still heated, and Derek had no idea what to do. The wound had already healed with his quick healing abilities, and he quickly wiped the blood away with his palm, then wiped his hand on his jeans. Derek settled back into his seat and looked back at the screen, which showed Nosferatu himself with his two long fangs, ghastly pale against the darkness of the winter night. Derek could still feel his heart pounding with the remnants of the kiss, his head whirling. He glanced over at Stiles to see him leaning back in his seat as well, holding the kettle corn again and eyes glued on the movie as if nothing had even happened.

~~~

When _Nosferatu_ had finished, the air was less thick with tension and considerably cooled of passion as well. Derek had been eating a lot of chocolate caramel kettle corn and the bucket was pretty much empty, save a few sticky kernels at the bottom that he wasn’t planning on eating. His soda was just ice. It was a double feature, so _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ was supposed to play in a few minutes, but Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted to see it. He had enjoyed the first movie, but he was a bit sick of sitting in the car, and even with the heat on it was a bit cold in the frosty night, and he liked to absorb films after he watched them.

“I’m gonna go throw this stuff away,” Stiles said, breaking the silence, grabbing the two empty cups from the cupholders and the bucket of kernels. He left the car, and Derek sighed in his absence, wondering if Stiles was even enjoying himself. Things had been going so well with that kiss, and then Derek’s fangs must have come out, even though he had never lost control like that before. He was still really puzzled about it. He wondered if Stiles had gotten hurt too and if he was having his own personal freak out like Derek was, or if he had even noticed.

Stiles came back to the car and slid into the seat, letting in a bit of cold air from outside. Derek smiled half-heartedly. Stiles grinned a bit more openly.

“I was thinking,” Stiles began after a few seconds of silence, “Do you want to come to my place instead of watching this other movie? I could brew us some coffee, and we could get out of this car.” He let out a small laugh. “Stretch our legs for a bit.”

Derek’s smile took on a more genuine turn. “That would be great,” he replied, feeling a strange mixture of relieved and anticipated at the prospect. He turned the keys to rumble on the engine and then shifted into reverse, backing out of the lot and away from the drive-in, heart pounding. He wondered if Stiles had more than coffee in mind and if they would pick up where they left off earlier.

Stiles turned off the radio, leaving them in complete silence without the static of the stereo system. Derek could hear the other man’s heart pounding the same brisk but steady pace as he had noticed earlier. It didn’t seem to change in beat very often. Derek glanced at Stiles briefly to see him turned away, looking out his window, apparently deep in thought. Maybe he was just as excited, or nervous, as Derek?

Derek pulled up to the curb in front of Stiles’s house and turned off the car. The pair of them walked to the quaint house and Stiles opened the door for Derek, which Derek thought was very kind. The inside was cozy even if the house seemed somewhat dated, with hardwood floors and rickety knobs on the doors. The furniture was an eccentric mishmash of plush antiques and there was a small but pleasant open-concept kitchen that had been remodelled and seemed newer than the rest of the house.

Stiles pulled off his hoodie and hung it in the closet by the front door, so Derek took off his leather jacket as well. Stiles also slipped off his shoes, so Derek followed suit and unlaced his boots and put them to the side of the closet. They both left their socks on. It should have felt a little awkward, but somehow, it just felt pleasantly domestic, like Derek had done it a million times before. It felt...right.

When that was finished, Stiles lead the way into the kitchen. “Have a seat,” he offered, gesturing to the wooden stools beneath the breakfast bar. Derek pulled one out and rested his elbows on the smooth granite countertop while Stiles began to prepare the coffee after washing his hands with foaming honey handsoap. He put the ground beans in the filter and pressed a couple buttons and then turned to Derek while the coffee machine worked its magic.

“So,” Stiles said, his brown eyes wide under the golden glowing light of the kitchen, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Derek raised his brows, a little surprised by that. What could it be? Did Stiles want to end this before it had even begun, already? Was there a kettle corn kernel stuck in Derek’s teeth? What was it? Derek’s mind was racing with possibilities both serious and mundane as he responded, “Okay. Tell me.”

“I know you’re a werewolf.”

Derek’s lips parted slightly in silent shock. That was not what he had been expecting. Nobody had ever discovered his secret before, not before he had told them. A few charged seconds passed before Derek gathered his wits enough to speak.

“What...do you mean?” He tried for caution.

Stiles smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Don’t try to deny it.” He slid closer and leaned on the counter across from Derek, bringing the two of them only a breath apart. Stiles lowered his voice to a soft murmur. “I can smell it all over you. Woodsy. Fresh.” He breathed deeply and his eyes fluttered shut, nostrils flaring. Derek’s heart was pounding loud in his ears, and he was feeling pretty freaked out. Stiles didn’t smell like a werewolf himself, so what was he? Derek was beginning to doubt he was a normal human. “Absolutely _delicious_.”

Derek swallowed heavily, watching as Stiles’s eyes flickered open to track the movement in his throat. Eyes that were now glowing a bright red that was reminiscent of an Alpha’s eyes, but an even brighter scarlet shade. There was undeniable power in that gaze, and Derek felt an urge to submit. Submit to what, he did not know.

“What are you?” Derek asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles tilted his head slightly, as if considering how to answer. His lips split into a wide grin that revealed, for the first time, sharp fangs where his lateral incisors had been, a tooth away from the canines of werewolf fangs. Derek watched in fascination, but he didn’t feel afraid, considering that he was a creature of the night himself.

“Vampire,” Stiles said. His tone was very casual, as though he had been discussing the color of his hair or the latest treat he had baked in his bakery, though his voice was soft, hushed, tender. His eyes were still glimmering that bright red, locked on Derek’s own, and Derek was certain his own eyes were glowing blue in response.

The moment was interrupted by the beeping of the coffee maker, and Derek blinked as Stiles turned away to grab two mugs out of the cupboard. They were sleek black mugs with white on the inside, and Derek noticed that one had the Superman symbol in gold on the side and said Superman on it and the other had the same with Batman.

Derek felt like he should have been surprised at the knowledge that Stiles was a vampire, but it actually made a lot of sense. Stiles worked the night shift at his job, he always felt so cold to the touch, and one of the specialty drinks at his bakery was called a _Blood_ Orange Frappe...it seemed pretty obvious in retrospect.

“Cream? Sugar?” Stiles asked as though he hadn’t just revealed that neither of them were entirely human.

“Just cream, please,” Derek replied in a mumble. Stiles hummed in response and grabbed some vanilla flavored creamer from the fridge, which looked surprisingly well-stocked for a vampire’s kitchen. Why did a vampire even have a kitchen? He didn’t get a very good glimpse of what all was inside before the door was closed again. Stiles poured a generous amount of cream into the Superman mug, then put the creamer back into the fridge and again, Derek barely got a glimpse of its contents.

Stiles set the Superman mug in front of Derek and held the Batman mug for himself, his teeth and eyes completely ordinary once more. Derek wrapped his fingers around the mug and let the warmth seep into him.

“Anything you want to ask me?” Stiles said with a teasing lilt to his voice, his hips cocked against the counter, turned so his side was mostly facing Derek.

“I can still hear your heartbeat,” Derek replied softly, looking down at the pale cream-kissed coffee in his mug, “How is that possible?” He could hear it even now, pounding steadily as ever, strong and sure.

Stiles gave a wry smile. “Well, I drink blood to fuel the pumping of my own deceased heart. It’s all an illusion, though, I’m still very much...undead.” He brought the mug to his lips and took a small sip.

Derek nodded as if he understood, although it didn’t exactly make sense to him, but when did the supernatural ever make total sense? He had never really questioned why the full moon made his own blood sing, for instance, or why he could transform into a wolf at will. It was just the way things were. But he was curious about Stiles’s vampirism since he had never met, to his knowledge, another vampire before. “Do you eat anything besides blood?”

“I _can_ eat, but more than a little food will make me sick. It’s easier to drink things. The tastes don’t do much for me, but I can still smell how well something is going to turn out. And I can kind of remember how things used to taste.”

“How did you come to be a baker?”

“I was a baker before I was turned, so why not continue? Besides, my mom owned a bakery, and baking helps me remember her.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said honestly, taking a drink from his own coffee. It was smooth and creamy and warm, and slid easily down his throat. He glanced up to see Stiles watching him with an indecipherable gaze. Derek licked his lips and looked back at the countertop. “Have you met many other werewolves?”

Stiles chuckled at that. “I actually have a few werewolf friends, yes. I know a kitsune, too. And a banshee,” He downed the rest on his coffee and rinsed it out, then set it onto the counter beside the sink. “You almost finished with that?”

The werewolf raised his brows, but brought the coffee to his lips and drank the rest of it down as quickly as possible, letting the warmth of it spread through him, the bitterness and cream mixing in a perfect concoction of delightfulness. Stiles let out a sweet burst of laughter when he was finished, as though highly amused by Derek’s actions when he handed over his mug for Stiles to rinse out.

Stiles leaned back over the counter across from Derek, bringing a cool hand up to cup the werewolf’s warm, stubbled cheek as he gazed into his eyes. His eyes flashed that brilliant scarlet again and Derek felt his own eyes flash blue in response, enticing a grin from the vampire. Stiles’s hand slid up into Derek’s hair, tugging gently while Derek stared back completely enraptured, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. He wondered if Stiles could hear it as clearly as a werewolf would be able to.

“Would you like to come into the bedroom?” Stiles asked.

~~~

Derek moaned against Stiles’s lips, the sound swallowed in the kiss as the pair of them tangled their tongues and breaths, Stiles licking his way into Derek’s mouth with smooth sweeps of his tongue. Stiles was thrusting languidly down against Derek’s hips, and Derek was meeting him in a firm, steady rhythm, his hard cock brushing against Stiles’s cool skin with delicious friction. His hands trailed the naked expanse of Stiles’s back, one hand sliding along his skin and up his neck and into his hair to tangle and grasp and tug, desperately, as he pulled back for air, their foreheads touching as they shared warm breath. Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles looking back at him heatedly with intense, glowing red eyes, pupils blown with lustful hunger. He surged forward again to press his lips against Stiles’s again for another lingering taste of bitter coffee, already addicted to the feeling of Stiles’s mouth against his own.

Stiles gave another long, slow roll of his hips and Derek tilted his head back with a loud groan, exposing the expanse of his neck to Stiles. The vampire leaned in with a soft exhalation of breath, nosing at the flesh of Derek’s neck softly, then pressing his lips gently against Derek’s pulse point. Derek could feel his own heart beating faster. An exposed neck was a sign of submission among werewolves, and he had tilted his head to Stiles without a second thought. It was a sign of trust. He wondered vaguely what it meant to a vampire.

“Derek…” Stiles’s voice was barely a hush above a whisper, and he spoke with a tone of reverence, “Can I…” He pulled back slightly to look up at Derek, and Derek looked back at him through the haze of pleasure coursing through him, blinking slowly.

“What…?” Derek asked, unable to fill in the gaps of what Stiles might be asking with his brain so muddled by lust.

“Bite you?” Stiles finished in a rush, his expression looking so hopeful in the darkness, through which Derek could make out everything quite clearly with his werewolf eyes, when his eyes were glowing blue like they were now, and he could only assume Stiles could see as clearly with his vampire sight. Derek let a relaxed grin cross his face.

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek replied, tilting his head back again, slowly and with very deliberate purpose this time, to expose his neck to his lover. Stiles let out a small, wounded noise and surged forward again, nuzzling into Derek’s neck, while Derek chuckled breathily. Stiles dragged his lips, slow and sensuous, against Derek’s skin, causing a light shiver of want and anticipation to run through him, goosebumps rising on his skin. Derek felt the tips of Stiles’s sharp fangs brush lightly against his flesh and then there was sharp pain and he gasped, his hands grasping at the sheets and Stiles’s hair tightly as Stiles licked and sucked at the blood.

It was over very quickly, almost before it even began, and Derek fell back into the pillows with a sigh, unclenching his fingers. Stiles gave a satisfied hum and lapped at some of the remaining blood that was caught in Derek’s stubble, which should have been a bit gross, but Derek found he didn’t mind it that much.

Stiles licked and kissed his way from Derek’s throat down to his chest, until his mouth caught onto the hard bud of a nipple. Derek moaned loudly as Stiles swirled his tongue around the bud and then sucked it into his mouth, his fangs put away now, as he used his hand to flick at the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth gently with his finger. Derek pressed his chest upward into the touch, arching his back as his cock weeped at the feeling.

Stiles didn’t torture him with this for long before he was kissing down his body again, dragging his lips downward along his abs until he pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s cock, looking up at Derek through his thick lashes, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Derek looked back down at him and tangled his fingers into his soft brown hair, clutching tightly as though holding on for his life as Stiles slid his tongue along the length of Derek’s cock.

Derek’s breath hitched and he bit his lip to hold back another deep groan as he watched Stiles take his cock into his mouth in a fluid motion, the vampire’s eyes fluttering closed as he bobbed his head back and forth, one hand resting at the base of the shaft, buried in the curly locks of dark pubic hair. Derek’s knees were bent, pressing his feet into the bed, and his legs were shaking as pleasure overwhelmed him, his toes curling as Stiles slid his tongue and mouth and throat against his cock, humming lightly so Derek could feel every vibration against him. He wanted to keep watching Stiles but he couldn’t handle how good it felt any longer, his head tossing back against the pillows.

“Stiles…!” Derek said on a gasp, “I’m going to...come…” He knew it was polite to give some warning, but Stiles didn’t take his mouth off. In fact, he only seemed to double his efforts, sliding his tongue against the underside of Derek’s cock and sucking harder, leaving Derek completely out of his wits. He came on a choked off cry, and when he came back to himself from his orgasm, Stiles was smiling back down at him, a splatter of come on his cheek.

Derek grinned back and reached up to pull Stiles down for another kiss, tasting his own come in the vampire’s mouth as his tongue glided across Stiles’s. Stiles kissed him back deeply and passionately, and Derek felt lighter and more content than he had been in years.

He had an inkling that the feeling was going to last a long time.


End file.
